


Home Is Where He Is

by Bttmyoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), hinted pining, homesick!Lance, platonic klance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bttmyoongi/pseuds/Bttmyoongi
Summary: Home, isn't a place, nor is it something physical. Home is a feeling you get when you're with people you love in a place that you love (Or: Lance is homesick and can't sleep.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so it's probably not very good but I hope that you enjoy it! I like the whole idea of their being more to Lance's character than just being the dorky flirt so I decided to channel that into this. 
> 
> Also, I know they don't actually share rooms in the castle but I wrote it that way so... yeah.

He’d heard it again, the shifting of sheets, the restless huffs. It’d been continuing on for hours now, Keith was sure; a brief pause of silence before Lance tossed and turned again. It wasn’t annoying like Keith had expected it to be, rather Keith felt sort of guilty. Lance was obviously trying to be quiet under the false pretense that his roommate was sleeping but Keith could tell by his endless moving that he was suffering through something.

 

He’d been acting standoffish all week, retiring to his room immediately over meals and hogging the practice room for hours during the day. All of Voltron were puzzled by his behavior but nobody knew how to approach the subject. Hunk had tried to ask him what was wrong but Keith had just plastered on a rubbery fake smile and told him everything was alright.

 

“Lance?” He whispered. The boy in question tensed mid-shift.

 

“Sorry.” He said quietly, lying stock still. His voice sounded strained and Keith frowned deeply. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked concerned. Lance didn’t move, didn’t respond. He was embarrassed and ashamed at being caught. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, not daring to move to wipe the tears from his face. His breath hitched when he heard Keith’s sheets ruffle from across the room, the soft sound of padded socks crossing the room following. Lance kept his eyes shut. “Lance please, what’s wrong?”

 

Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, hand resting on Lance’s side, gently stroking. At the comforting gesture, Lance broke, releasing a quiet sob. He curled in tighter around himself. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he spluttered out around a sob. Keith moved to lay down behind Lance, wrapping an arm around him. Lance flipped over, ignoring his embarrassment and burying his face in Keith’s chest. He reveled in the comfort of being held, though he knew he would regret it in the morning. Keith, instead of pushing him away, brought one hand to stroke through Lance’s hair and the other to rub his back soothingly. He was startled at first, astonished that Lance was comfortable enough with him to confide in him this way but he was overwhelmed by his need to make Lance feel better. 

 

He didn’t push Lance to speak, instead continuing with his gentle touches as Lance clutched onto his shirt. 

 

They simply held each other for a long while, Lance’s sobs quieting down into soft sniffles. He rubbed his face against Keith’s chest, yawning quietly. The silence stretched for a few seconds, comfortable, before Lance broke through it. 

 

“I miss Earth. I miss my family,” he whispered. His breath stuttered and he took a few seconds to calm down before he continued. “It’s selfish; I’m here exploring all these absolutely amazing planets, experiencing something so unique yet all I want is to be back in my ordinary life.” He stopped, reaching up to wipe his tears. “It’s  _ stupid _ .”

 

“Lance,” Keith strained out, tilting his head down to whisper into Lance’s hair. “It’s  _ not _ stupid. Sure, this is all indescribable and amazing but that doesn’t mean that you can’t miss what you used to have. Maybe being on Earth isn’t as new or exciting as exploring the galaxy but it’s perfectly okay to want it. You’re not  _ selfish _ , Lance.” Lance chuckled wetly, reaching up again to wipe at his tears. 

 

Keith hoped that what he was saying made sense. He wasn’t the best with words. It hurt his heart to think that Lance thought he was wrong for missing his home. He wanted nothing more than for Lance to be able to see his family again, wanted him to know that there was no shame in being homesick. 

 

“Thank you,” He said, leaning his head back to look Keith in the face. “Really, thank you.”

 

“Of course Lance,” Keith responded sincerely. Lance rested his head back on Keith’s chest, subconsciously rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Keith’s nightshirt. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m always a dick to you,” Lance mumbled, barely audible with the fabric of Keith's shirt muffling his voice. Keith just shushed him lightly, rubbing his back gently until he felt Lance’s breath even out, drooling and snoring softly, endearingly. Keith leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Lance’s head. 

 

“I’d fly you home myself if I could, you know?” He whispered gently, tracing his eyes over Lance’s slumbering face, lingering on the way his eyelashes fluttered gently against the tops of his cheeks. Keith smiled faintly. Lance looked peaceful

  
Keith knew he couldn’t remedy Lance’s problem, couldn’t make him miss earth any less but he hoped that Lance found some feeling of home here with Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos if you did. Comment down below if you have anything you want me to write.


End file.
